Written in the stars
by Always my monkey man
Summary: childhood is a treasured possession. However life can be cruel. Tortured pasts parted them, but their path colloid again and untold secrets are revealed. Was it always written in the stars.
1. Chapter 1

**hey all, i understand that this probably isnt the most interesting of first chapters but i gota get out a scene to actually delve into the fic. unfortunatly jumping head first doesnt tend to work in my brain sorry.**

**Chapter One. **

**Bella's POV**

I sat in the centre of the bed, wrapped and twisted up inside the bed sheet. My legs were drawn up to my chest as I rolled my head from right to left across my knees. I drummed my fingers against my ankles, taking slow deep breaths. shifting my weight and crawled out of bed before slowly staggering downstairs. Mindlessly, I wandered around the kitchen. The light delicately sprayed over the room between the gaps in the blinds. When I opened the window and a warm breeze blow in over my face, the familiar scent sent memories flashing through my mind. _Running down the beach in summer, catching crabs, collecting up shells. Feeling safe_. I smiled in spite of myself as I begun to hum a familiar song to myself.

***flash back***

_The house was dark and deafeningly silent, nothing to hear but my soft sobs. He held me, pressing me to his chest as tightly as he could mange and rocked us both back and forth. I kept my eyes tightly shut not wanting to see any more. The silence was broken as he softly sung his mother's lullaby attempting to settle me._

_"Ho, ho, Watanay. Ho, ho, Watanay," he whispered softly in my ear, cradling my shaking body against his. His small hand came up, gently wiping away the tear trailing down my cheek. _

_"Ki-yo-ki-na. Ki-yo-ki-na. Your safe now," he promised, hushing me. He sang softly to me until I drifted to sleep wrapped in his tight embrace._

***end of flashback***

"BELLS! Babe I think there is enough in there, unless you are planning on washing the whole room?" He joked, his deep care free voice filling the room. He stepped forward, taking the box of powder out of my hand and swiftly placed it on the counter.

"Huh?" I questioned, dumbfounded gazing up at him. He raised an eyebrow before his gaze flickered to my side. Following it, I realized I hadn't stopped pouring and the suds were over the tray and all over the kitchen floor.

"Oh..." Realization began to sink in and I shook my head to snap out of my daydream.

"I' ll... erm... clear this up," I muttered, turning to hunt out the dustpan. I felt his strong grip on my wrist as he slowly turned me around. Concern was etched into every inch of his beautiful face. I pulled my bottom lip into my mouth and began nibbling nervously. I already knew what was coming.

"Bella, sweetheart," he said sighing, shaking his head. "You need to sleep. Maybe you should see a doctor and get some kind of sleeping aid?" he hinted gently.

"yeh... ok... sure," I mumbled, moving hastily out of his grasp and back to the cleaning closet. Being asleep was the last thing I wanted right now, especially if that sleep was going to be forcibly longer with me pumped full of medications. I knew the phase would pass soon. It only normally lasted a few weeks around this time of year.

_"Yeah, try to convince yourself of that. Wait until November,"_ my mind threw back at me.

"Ok well, give them a call, sweetie. I will see you later." Jacob gave me a peck on the cheek, grabbed a slice of toast and rushed out the door for work. I heard his truck pull away and once again I was left in silence. Quickly gathering myself, I went to grab the mail and began flicking though it.

"Bill, bill, junk... Oh!" I dropped the pile of useless letters down to the side, staring at the handwritten envelop in my now shaking hands. Turning it over, I broke the seal, recognising the hand writing too well.

The only time_ he_ wrote was when something was coming up and he knew Jacob wouldn't be able to convince me. Grumbling to myself, I slowly ripped the letter open and held it up.

"Billy." I sighed. He had become unbelievably predictable. I read over the letter and of course there it was.

_"Please, Bella, I would really love it if you and Jacob would visit this year. Just for a short time."_

I practically growled. Jake's old man always laid on the guilt trip. Usually, I could convince him to come and visit us 'for a change of scenery'. Somehow I knew this year it wouldn't be quiet so easy. My mind scrambled for a way out, an easy escape, but I came up blank.

"Looks like I'm going to La Push," I grumbled to myself.

**Paul's POV**

"Damn, check out her arse!" I elbowed Jared in the ribs, nodding towards the hot piece of arse strutting out of the ocean. Jared rolled his eyes but looked just the same. As much as he liked to think that he was such a perfect gentleman, we all know the truth; the guy is a dog.

"Mmmhmm" he mumbled, his eyes bouncing in time with her assets as she headed our way.

"Go on, big time you get laid,"i said, I sniggered and give him a shove forward. He bumped right into her and became a blubbering mess.

"I... erm... sorry... erm... erm," he stuttere.

I bit my tongue to stop from laughing, stepped forward throwing my arm over his shoulder.

"Hello there, gorgeous. I'm Paul, this is Jared," I introduced us, pulling my most charming smile out to play. She widely smiled back at me, bringing her hand up to twirl her hair.

_Gotcha,_ I smirked inwardly.

"Well, hey yourself, handsome," She breathed, her eyes floating over my body.

I felt Jared shift beside me when I looked over, I found him frowning at me.

_Oh, right, yeah. He needs to get laid._

I had become a magician when it came to women. There was nothing I couldn't pull out of my hat. Be it charm, bad boy image, even the gentleman, you name it. All it took was a simple few words, the right tone, right time and bingo.

Like this one, tall, slim and sexy. Wearing a designer bikini, a bit of fake bake and all the rest. She screamed sex and money. So how could we win this one?

"Well now, I think maybe you should let my friend here take you for a drink. Did he tell you he runs his own business? Maybe he could take you out in his new set of wheels," I suggested and her face lite up like a damn forissant light bulb.

Jared promptly shrugged out from under me and stood tall. He held out his arm which she practically jumped to hang on to, before he walked her off down the beach with far too much swagger in his walk.

I stayed back, crossing my arms across my chest and begun to laugh.

"Fucking gentleman my arse." Shaking my head, I chuckled, please with myself. I suddenly felt a sturdy hand slap me on the shoulder.

"Hey man, just got some news," a familiar voice spoke flatly. I turned to see Sam wearing a serious expression. I smirked at him. This guy took life to fucking seriously.

"Come on then, dude, spill the beans," I demanded whilst rolling my eyes. _What's with him and the big dramatic pauses, you'd think he was on a damn game show._ I turned away and began to stroll back towards my house. There were no news that could ruin my day more than usual.

"Bella and Jacob are coming to visit... Tomorrow," Sam finished with a hasty sigh.

"Nope, that'll do it," I mumbled to myself in disbelief.


	2. Chapter 2

**hey all, i understand that this probably isnt the most interesting of first chapters but i gota get out a scene to actually delve into the fic. unfortunatly jumping head first doesnt tend to work in my brain sorry.**

**Beta'd by EnjoyyourJacob. please leave a comment and lemmie now what ya think.**

** Chapter One. **

**Bella's POV**

I sat in the centre of the bed, wrapped and twisted up inside the bed sheet. My legs were drawn up to my chest as I rolled my head from right to left across my knees. I drummed my fingers against my ankles, taking slow deep breaths. shifting my weight and crawled out of bed before slowly staggering downstairs. Mindlessly, I wandered around the kitchen. The light delicately sprayed over the room between the gaps in the blinds. When I opened the window and a warm breeze blow in over my face, the familiar scent sent memories flashing through my mind. _Running down the beach in summer, catching crabs, collecting up shells. Feeling safe_. I smiled in spite of myself as I begun to hum a familiar song to myself.

***flash back***

_The house was dark and deafeningly silent, nothing to hear but my soft sobs. He held me, pressing me to his chest as tightly as he could mange and rocked us both back and forth. I kept my eyes tightly shut not wanting to see any more. The silence was broken as he softly sung his mother's lullaby attempting to settle me._

_"Ho, ho, Watanay. Ho, ho, Watanay," he whispered softly in my ear, cradling my shaking body against his. His small hand came up, gently wiping away the tear trailing down my cheek. _

_"Ki-yo-ki-na. Ki-yo-ki-na. Your safe now," he promised, hushing me. He sang softly to me until I drifted to sleep wrapped in his tight embrace._

***end of flashback***

"BELLS! Babe I think there is enough in there, unless you are planning on washing the whole room?" He joked, his deep care free voice filling the room. He stepped forward, taking the box of powder out of my hand and swiftly placed it on the counter.

"Huh?" I questioned, dumbfounded gazing up at him. He raised an eyebrow before his gaze flickered to my side. Following it, I realized I hadn't stopped pouring and the suds were over the tray and all over the kitchen floor.

"Oh..." Realization began to sink in and I shook my head to snap out of my daydream.

"I' ll... erm... clear this up," I muttered, turning to hunt out the dustpan. I felt his strong grip on my wrist as he slowly turned me around. Concern was etched into every inch of his beautiful face. I pulled my bottom lip into my mouth and began nibbling nervously. I already knew what was coming.

"Bella, sweetheart," he said sighing, shaking his head. "You need to sleep. Maybe you should see a doctor and get some kind of sleeping aid?" he hinted gently.

"yeh... ok... sure," I mumbled, moving hastily out of his grasp and back to the cleaning closet. Being asleep was the last thing I wanted right now, especially if that sleep was going to be forcibly longer with me pumped full of medications. I knew the phase would pass soon. It only normally lasted a few weeks around this time of year.

_"Yeah, try to convince yourself of that. Wait until November,"_ my mind threw back at me.

"Ok well, give them a call, sweetie. I will see you later." Jacob gave me a peck on the cheek, grabbed a slice of toast and rushed out the door for work. I heard his truck pull away and once again I was left in silence. Quickly gathering myself, I went to grab the mail and began flicking though it.

"Bill, bill, junk... Oh!" I dropped the pile of useless letters down to the side, staring at the handwritten envelop in my now shaking hands. Turning it over, I broke the seal, recognising the hand writing too well.

The only time_ he_ wrote was when something was coming up and he knew Jacob wouldn't be able to convince me. Grumbling to myself, I slowly ripped the letter open and held it up.

"Billy." I sighed. He had become unbelievably predictable. I read over the letter and of course there it was.

_"Please, Bella, I would really love it if you and Jacob would visit this year. Just for a short time."_

I practically growled. Jake's old man always laid on the guilt trip. Usually, I could convince him to come and visit us 'for a change of scenery'. Somehow I knew this year it wouldn't be quiet so easy. My mind scrambled for a way out, an easy escape, but I came up blank.

"Looks like I'm going to La Push," I grumbled to myself.

**Paul's POV**

"Damn, check out her arse!" I elbowed Jared in the ribs, nodding towards the hot piece of arse strutting out of the ocean. Jared rolled his eyes but looked just the same. As much as he liked to think that he was such a perfect gentleman, we all know the truth; the guy is a dog.

"Mmmhmm" he mumbled, his eyes bouncing in time with her assets as she headed our way.

"Go on, big time you get laid,"i said, I sniggered and give him a shove forward. He bumped right into her and became a blubbering mess.

"I... erm... sorry... erm... erm," he stuttere.

I bit my tongue to stop from laughing, stepped forward throwing my arm over his shoulder.

"Hello there, gorgeous. I'm Paul, this is Jared," I introduced us, pulling my most charming smile out to play. She widely smiled back at me, bringing her hand up to twirl her hair.

_Gotcha,_ I smirked inwardly.

"Well, hey yourself, handsome," She breathed, her eyes floating over my body.

I felt Jared shift beside me when I looked over, I found him frowning at me.

_Oh, right, yeah. He needs to get laid._

I had become a magician when it came to women. There was nothing I couldn't pull out of my hat. Be it charm, bad boy image, even the gentleman, you name it. All it took was a simple few words, the right tone, right time and bingo. 

Like this one, tall, slim and sexy. Wearing a designer bikini, a bit of fake bake and all the rest. She screamed sex and money. So how could we win this one?

"Well now, I think maybe you should let my friend here take you for a drink. Did he tell you he runs his own business? Maybe he could take you out in his new set of wheels," I suggested and her face lite up like a damn forissant light bulb.

Jared promptly shrugged out from under me and stood tall. He held out his arm which she practically jumped to hang on to, before he walked her off down the beach with far too much swagger in his walk.

I stayed back, crossing my arms across my chest and begun to laugh.

"Fucking gentleman my arse." Shaking my head, I chuckled, please with myself. I suddenly felt a sturdy hand slap me on the shoulder.

"Hey man, just got some news," a familiar voice spoke flatly. I turned to see Sam wearing a serious expression. I smirked at him. This guy took life to fucking seriously.

"Come on then, dude, spill the beans," I demanded whilst rolling my eyes. _What's with him and the big dramatic pauses, you'd think he was on a damn game show._ I turned away and began to stroll back towards my house. There were no news that could ruin my day more than usual.

"Bella and Jacob are coming to visit... Tomorrow," Sam finished with a hasty sigh.

"Nope, that'll do it," I mumbled to myself in disbelief.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2.**

**Bella's POV**

"Bella, honey please you're making me anxious." Jacobs hand moved and lay firmly on my thigh before giving it a gentle squeeze. I sighed heavily, and shoved myself back in my seat with more force than really necessary. We had been driving for what felt like years now, just to get back to La Push. The closer we got the more uncomfortable I felt, my breathing had becoming uneven and my palms were sweaty. Jacob of course, was trying to be the reassuring boyfriend but for some reason it just seemed to make me more ill tempered.

"Then maybe, _honey_, we should just go home" I huffed, turning to glare out the window. I could practically see the smirk on his face, as he simply patted my leg and replaced his hand on the wheel.

_Patronising bastard. _I rolled my eyes and refused to look back at him.

"We will be there soon. Are you planning to stay in this mood Bells?" I spun in my seat to shoot daggers at him. He, of course did not remove the smirk, or his gaze from the road ahead. Jacob Black was the Bain of my life, he knew me and with that knew how to piss me off.

"You _are_ joking right?" I spat venomously.

"Not completely," he admitted his smile faltered and so did my temper. "I know you hate coming back here. I know I don't know everything about it all either," he sighed giving me a brief exacerbated look before continuing. "But it's been a long time since I've been home. Dad loves you too, and misses us both. Please just try and forget the past... for a few days?" he finished, his hand coming to lock with mine.

He had that look on his face that always made me buckle. Hope in his eyes and that beautiful smile spread across his face. When it came to things like this he always won, normally I would probably sulk and pout. Right now was not the time. I had kept him away from La Push for nearly two years. It wouldn't be fair to ruin this for him.

"Fine... whatever," I grumbled. The smile on his face broke into a toothy grin and he leant over quickly giving me a peck on the cheek.

"Thanks Bells, I love you"

"Yeah, you better" I smirked back at him, rolling my eyes. I knew I wouldn't be able to forget the past, but I guess I could try and ignore it. If I ignored the familiar sights we went past, once at Billy's everything would be fine.

_It's not like there will be that many reminders_.

**Paul's POV**

I paced back and forth across the Leah and Sam's living room. I'm pretty sure I had worn down the floor boards but I wasn't ready to stop and look. I was a mess. No, that was an understatement. I was a fucking walking disaster. My brain just couldn't co-operate with me and accept the fact that she was going to be here, and in less than an hour. The last time I saw her was the day of my tenth birthday. I remember how pretty she looked; her mum had dressed her up in flowery blue dress. She floated around the garden playing with all the boys and avoiding the girls. She never was a girly girl, always climbing trees and jumping in the lake with me and Jared. That day was so much fun, even though Bella hurt herself. Jared and Sam, used to play tease her about her size. They convinced her she had to prove she was really eight by climbing up the old oak tree. Of course being Bella, half way up she lost her footing and came tumbling back down.

I just remember hearing her wailing and running to scoop her up. I wrapped her in my arms and cuddled her hoping to stop the crying. She was beginning to calm when _he_ came up and snatched her from me. My dad took her off saying he needed to clean up her knees. Told us we all had to stay outside for being stupid enough to let her climb the tree. She looked terrified in his arms. I went to snatch her back but he just back handed me, knocking me to the floor, before walking off.

I don't know what happened, but something changed that day. Bella become insanely sensitive, no one could touch her, even go near her. A week later she moved away with her mum and dad to LA.

"Paul, are you ok?" Leah's voice broke my revere.

"Yeah, just thinking," I grunted before falling back onto the sofa.

"Everything will be fine Paul, I'm sure you won't even see her" Sam yelled through from the kitchen.

"That or you could just lock yourself up for the next four days?" Leah suggested with a shit eating grin. I grabbed my sandwich off my plate and launched it at her head.

"Paul!" she squealed wiping mayo from her forehead "it was only an idea."

"Yeah well it was a shit one. I have work and life to deal with. Staying locked up isn't an option"

Sam strolled back into the living room and passed Leah a tissue before taking his seat. "So you're ready to face her if necessary?" He questioned before taking a bite of his lunch.

"As ready as I will ever be."

"Good, because we are all going to a bonfire on the beach tomorrow night" My eyes shot up to meet his and anger pulsed through me. Just as I went to snap back he continued.

"There's no backing out Paul, your dad's already agreed. Plus you're bound by your job; we are discussing the renovations at the school"

I ground my teeth together and tried to reign in my temper. My hands balled into fists at my side before I abruptly got up and smashed my foot through the coffee table. I yanked back my foot and stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind me.

I thundered down the street heading home, the jack arse was always making my decisions for me and I was sick and tired of it. It was not going to happen anymore. I stepped out to cross the road when a horn bellowed and the sound of breaks screeched. I felt it before my brain registered what was happening. The left side of body thumped onto the car before i was flung up and over the roof, crashing to the floor on the other side. The last thing I heard was a girl screaming and footsteps running towards me.

**Bella's POV**

Everything happened in slow motion. He stepped forward and the car smashed into him as Jake slammed on the brakes. I watched as the guys body smashed into the windscreen before going right over the car. The car stopped and I flew out the door and screamed at the batter body sprawled across the concrete. Jacob ran towards him and pulled the lifeless body onto his back.

"Paul?" I whimpered seeing his face.


End file.
